Fufilling the Loneliness
by Octoberose
Summary: Hermione and Draco despise each other, but when Hermione gets assigned as his Healer, they learn they have more in common then they thought. Prequel to When Lightning Strikes
1. Chapter 1

**~Draco~**

_I am sitting in this posh restaurant, the kind that serves bad food for a high price, and you have to wear dress robes. And once again my best friends, Harry and Ron are late for our monthly get together dinner. ___

_Sitting alone in this kind of restaurant is the worst because this kind of restaurant means posh, stuck-up mid-forties lonely housewives throwing themselves at me. I knew if Granger was picking the restaurant this was how it was going to end up. ___

_Ugh…Granger…correction, Granger is the worst. She's the most stuck up, bookwormish bitch I've ever met. I know it sounds cold but that's the only way to describe her. ___

_And as if on queue…here is the bookworm in the flesh. I should have known she'd be the second to arrive, she's always the second to arrive. ___

_I think the other guys plan it that they way because of their ridiculous obsession with attempting to get us together. Like that's going to happen. ___

_She walked to the host and asked him something. He pointed in my direction. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow in an annoyed manner. ___

_I couldn't help but notice her attire as she walked across the room towards our table. She wore a tight short black dress that shows off her curves (as much as I hate to acknowledge that she haves curves)..And her dress didn't give off a sleazy appeal but a sexy one. ___

_I also noticed that almost every guy in the restaurant turned their heads and stared at her as she walked in the room. Hermione, being socially ignorant was oblivious to the attention she was receiving. _"Not again…I told them not to be late." She said in a very annoyed tone _that annoyed the hell out of me. _  
"Are you still talking?" I replied in a bored tone. She glared at me while sitting down. The waiter came over to our table; he had a thick French accent.

"Bonjour! I am your waizer, Sebastian. What can I git for ou zir et dis' belle ohver here.'" he asked as he leaned down to gaze at Hermione. She smiled warmly at him and replied, "a water with lemon….we are waiting for others to arrive."

"Ahh…I zee, ou' are double dating.", he said impassively.

"No.. just waiting for our friends" Hermione corrected.

"Zo… ou' are not ztaken?" he asked. _I was getting very annoyed at this point._ Hermione shook her head to say no. " A woman, az beautiful az ou', iz not taken?", he asked as if shocked. Granger blushed and shook her head again. _I was incredibly annoyed at this point. _

"Excuse me waiter…. but can you please do your job instead of pathetically trying to pick up girls… god it's not like your job is THAT tough." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Zorry zir, forgot about ou', what do ou' need?" he asked in a colder tone. "Nothing.. just waiting for you to ask", I said in a bored tone. Great, another outburst, now I have to check my food for saliva.

Sebastian walked away briskly. Hermione glared at me and crossed her arms.

"You really are a pompous git, you know that?" she said angrily.

"No, I didn't thanks for telling me", I replied.

"Oh..ha..ha..can't you pretend to be a civil person for five seconds before acting a total arse?" she whispered angrily.

"Oh…sorry for sending off your loser French waiter boy to the kitchens, I know that was your only chance of any type of relationship. But I just couldn't help myself." I said _just to have the satisfaction of annoying her. _  
"Oh please…I was just being civil, you know what civil is right, the thing that your not! God you're just like your father."_ I decided to ignore that last bit, but it took all my self control not to strangle her. _  
"Alright book worm I got it, you love the waiter. Just can't see why he loves you, I mean you have to be the most annoying bitch on this planet, and my eyes are practically bleeding from sitting here looking at you for so long", I said seething in a low tone.

A hint of hurt showed in her eyes, but as quickly as it came it was replaced with fury. I saw her hazel eyes turn chocolate and I knew she was about to say some words.

Just as she opened her mouth to retort, Ginny and Harry sat down at the table.  
"Let me guess...another fight, am I right?" Ginny said in an amused manner. _I immediately cooled down but I still had the sensation to hex Granger. _  
Granger huffed and crossed her arms again as Sebastian strolled towards the table. He placed Granger's water down gently then asked for our orders.

_All in all, the day went okay- fighting with Granger always seems to brighten my day, especially when I have the last word in._

_**~*~**_

**~Hermione~**

After the inevitable fight at the get together yesterday, I did not want to see anything that reminded me of Draco Malfoy. But apparently the gods are against me.

Soon as I strolled into St. Mungo's Narcissa Black, Head Healer, came right up to me. Since my parents died in my last year if Hogwarts, five years ago, Narcissa has been like a mother to me.

She changed her last name back to her maiden name after Lucius was murdered by the Order, happy to be finally rid of the arranged marriage.

She had helped the Order, along with Draco, to take down Voldemort and end the second war. Even though she changed for the good, her son was still a major prat.

"Hermione, honey. You don't work today", Narcissa said in a surprised tone.

"I know, I just didn't feel like being at home today. I feel like working. You don't have to pay me for this shift", I replied.

"Nonsense, I've never seen such a workaholic in my life. I will be off in about five minutes, how about we leave and do something together?"

"Okay, then I can tell you about the fight your arrogant son and I had."

"Again?!"

"I love you Narcissa, but your son is a bloody git."

"Alright, you can tell me all about it later. Meet me at my Manor, I have some last minute briefing to do." She said as she walked away. I apparated to the manor. It wasn't how you'd expect it to be.

Five years ago it was dark, stony, and looked like the castle in Beauty and the Beast. But since Lucius's death, Narcissa has been working to lift the mansion's aura non-stop.

She cut down many of the forest trees and replaced the empty spaces with numerous gardens. She turned a huge part of the land into an apple orchard and a play park for the neighborhood children. Now, Malfoy Manor was a very lovely place to be. The house itself could lift anyone's spirits.

I walked into the home and went to the unfinished garden in the courtyard. I knew she probably wanted me to help her with this one. A few minutes later, Narcissa apparated into the courtyard.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked.

"Yes, a little", I answered. She levitated a pitcher of Iced Tea into the courtyard, which was followed by two cups and a small bowl of lemon slices. Ever since I introduced her to muggle Iced Tea, she has been addicted to it.

After sipping our drinks we began to garden. On our hands and knees we chatted about different things varying from the theories of Merlin to the newest rock band to hit number one on the wireless charts. Finally, Narcissa decided to stop beating around the bush.

"So how exactly did the fight start?", she asked with a knowing look on her face.

"I was talking to our waiter in a friendly manner, when your son rudely interrupted saying that he wished that he could stop flirting with me and do his 'unchallenging' job."

"Sounds like he was jealous", she said amusingly. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Your son doesn't have a jealous bone in his body, he's too arrogant. And even if he did, he wouldn't waste it on me."

Narcissa started laughing. "It's not funny!" I said affronted.

She nodded but still was in a fit of giggling. "Of course it's not dear", she said in an amused tone. She continued to giggle.

I growled and crossed my arms over my chest and attempted to keep a straight face. But Narcissa had a laugh that could make anyone smile. And soon I was laughing right with her.

"What's so funny?" said the very man we were just talking about. Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the glass doorway with his arms crossed. Narcissa and I immediately stopped laughing.

"How are you dear, are you hungry?" Narcissa asked him.

"Mum, why did you owl me to come over?" he asked in annoyed tone, while staring directly at me.

"You owled him over, and you didn't tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Must you two act like children, I would have thought that going through a war would mature you both some but apparently I was wrong." Narcissa said while sighing.

Hermione and Draco didn't hear the last comment because they were too engrossed with each other.

"What do you mean she didn't tell you? She doesn't have to tell you anything. She's not your mother!" Draco said angrily.

"She's the closest thing I have to one, and she knows to keep us apart at least a week after a fight."

"Sorry, not everyone lives by the book like you, Granger"

"Shut up…just shut up! You big headed arse hole"

"Language, Granger…Language. We don't want the insufferable know-it-all to have a bad reputation, now do we?"

"Wow…insufferable know-it-all, did you think that up all by yourself Captain cliché?"

"I can see why you wanted that waiter so bad…Who else would want such a bitter bitch?!"

"Draco! You apologize right now!" Narcissa hissed.

"Oh, he doesn't have to apologize. I'm leaving.", I declared.

"No, I'm leaving", Draco hissed.

"No, I am." We were now fighting our way to the door.

"Both of you stop, NOW!" Narcissa yelled.

Hermione and Draco paused and looked at her.

"You two are behaving like children", Narcissa said admonishingly.

"I know, I'm sorry Narcissa", I said apologetically.

"Sorry, mum." Draco mumbled.

"Er…I'll owl you later, Narcissa." I said guiltily. I walked out of the courtyard and apparated home to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hermione~**

It's like the forces are against me. Monday morning I strolled into St. Mungo's late expecting it to be a normal working day as a normal healer. Boy, was I wrong.

The lobby seemed eerily quiet and there were no healers in sight. I walked to my office and there was flashing note on my desk. In Narcissa's handwriting it said:

**Meeting in Healer Conference Room, come soon as you get this note! **

I immediately assumed the worst. Things kept flashing through my head, bad things. A new dark lord, a mass muggle murder by the remaining Death Eaters, anything horrible flashed through my mind in those five minutes while walking to the conference room.

I most especially believed that I would be fired. This was probably my first time being late, so I don't understand why I would be fired. But that was the notion that was going through my head. I imagined walking through the door to find all of the healers staring at me with amused glares.

I imagined Narcissa waving me over to the platform and my head being placed on a chopping block. Then Narcissa would say, "Hermione Granger, you are the Weakest Link, Goodbye!". _Merlin, I have been watching too much muggle television!_

But the meeting was exactly opposite from anything I had imagined. I opened the door to see Narcissa up front speaking. I only caught the last few sentences of her speech. I also noticed that there were not only healers, but also Aurors in the audience. I noticed Harry and he waved me over.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. When I went to work this morning, they portkeyed us to the hospital. She has mostly been speaking about all the remaining death eaters."

"..still around and causing mayhem. Our aurors are being severely injured almost after every mission. To save them the trouble of having to come to the hospital a new Decree has been passed." she said in a loud tone.

She pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read from it.

"Decree 622, every ministry Auror for the United Kingdom shall be assigned a healer who will be on their call 24 hours a day. A goblet will choose the pairs randomly. If the partners find the teams unsatisfactory they must have a suspension until another partner is found for them. Signed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic"

A short, pudgy man rolled a tall goblet onto the platform on which Narcissa was standing. One by one they pulled two papers at once from the goblet and called the team's names. Harry was assigned with Healer Jackson, a quirky man from the States, whom I am friends with.

The callings seemed to go on for hours. The conference room grew less crowded with each name. Soon there were only about twenty people left, Malfoy included.

Just when I thought I'd never get called, I heard my name.

"Healer Hermione Jane Granger, you are assigned to Auror Draco Lucius Malfoy."

I froze.

** ~*~**

**~Draco~**

I couldn't believe it. I could not bloody believe it. What did I do to deserve this treatment? It seems like the one person that annoys me the most is the one person that is in every aspect of my life, making it torture.

I spotted her in the diminishing crowd and she looked just as livid as I felt. Eventually she looked over at me and gave me a nasty glare. She waved me over. As if I would come to her beck and call.

She eventually got the message that I wasn't coming to her, so she rolled her eyes and stomped her way over to me.

"Okay, look, this is how it goes," she began. "I think we should try to be at least civil and cooperative for our job's sakes."

"I will Patronus you if I need you Granger. So stay awake and alert. I might need a firewhiskey or two. Oh yeah, send flowers to some of the girls who keep calling me would be nice. Tell them I died", I ordered. Granger turned red in the face and I could see her fighting to not lose her temper.

"I am your health related assistant. I am not your servant or house elf. You, you alcoholic, promiscuous bastard, could go and fuck off. I would usually say stuff it, but my job is to keep you alive, I may want you hurt, but alive." she whispered angrily.

"Oh, my love, have I hit a nerve?" I say sarcastically. I have to admit; I love seeing her fired up. Right now, she was steaming.

"Only call me if you are hurt, Malfoy. I mean it. Cause you'll find I can do much more harm than any Death Eater can when I'm mad enough."

With that said, she disapparated with a pop.

**Two days later… **

I am never going to mess with rogue Hippogriff again. This is the second damn time my arm has been sliced by those beasts. As I apparated home, I dreaded what I knew I had to do. My Patronus, a dragon, was sent on its way to find the she-devil herself.

Two minutes later, Granger announced herself with a pop. She looked as if she has just got off her Healer shift; she had on a tank top and her healer pants.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she said annoyed.

"Oh darling, were you just getting undressed? Please, by all means… Continue at home." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Again.. Malfoy…what is it?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"A hippogriff attacked my arm", I said as I held out my arm. She began to laugh. I had no idea what was so funny, so I asked her.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…. third year…you were…so scared of…hippogriffs…same arm…. serves you…. right…. for…trying to kill Buckbeak." she said in between giggles.

"Can you just fix me?"

"I remember…. you thought…you had…died…rolling…on the… ground… crying… hilarious." She continued. I waited till her laughter died down. Right now, I didn't really care about my arm. I just wanted to suffocate her.

"That was the same year you slugged me"

"You deserved it", she said as she pulled out her wand. I outstretched my arm unsteadily. Granger was about to touch me. She pulled up my sleeve and found that the cut continued past my arm up to my shoulder.

"I need you to take off your shirt", she said repulsively.

"Why is it that, whenever a woman enters my apartment, I hear that?", I asked sarcastically.

"Do you want healing or not?" she said affronted.

"Whatever"

She grabbed my arm again and began to heal. After ten minutes of pure torture, my arm was wrapped up in bandages.

"Okay, now get out", I say dismissively.

"What? No thank you Hermione? With out me, you would have bled to death."

"No…get out. What did you expect for me to serenade you?"

"I can't do this…I going down to the office right now and make an appeal for a new, adequate Auror.", She said as she gathered her wand and started for the door.

"Fine..do whatever. Just get out", I said while lying down on the couch. It took a full two minutes after she left for me to realize this would mean me being put on temporary suspension.

I immediately looked out my window to see her curly brown hair swish behind a street corner. _What is she thinking, walking around in this neighborhood at this time of night? She must be really pissed, congratulations Draco. _  
I apparated to the street corner I saw her disappear behind. Just as I saw her walk past an alley gap, a man came out from the shadows. I stopped in my tracks. _Where have I seen this man?_ As he grabbed Hermione and stuck a wand to her throat, I realized. The top ten most wanted Death Eater list, Thomas Erbe, wanted for murder and rape of muggles and muggleborns.

I heard Hermione cry out as he pulled her into the alley. I had to go about this in a smart way. But all thoughts of going into it rationally vanished from my head when I heard Hermione cry out again as she hit the floor with a thump.

Then Erbe said in a malicious tone, "Aren't you a pretty mudblood? I know your face, best friend of Pothead. I've wanted you for a while now." He then did the _Impero_ curse on her.

As I stood in the entrance of the alleyway, I saw Hermione with tear-clouded eyes taking off her tank top. I could see the inner-battle on her face. Something inside of me took over, and I had no idea what it was. I never felt angrier in my life, not even at my own father. I ran head first for Erbe and tackled him to the ground. This gave Hermione the interruption she needed to come out of the trance.

I stunned Erbe and bonded him. Then I began to angrily kick at his face in a rage I didn't know I had in me.

"Draco, stop! You're going to kill him!" Hermione said weakly. She still had tears pouring down her face. I fell down tired, and I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. I had forgotten all about my arm.

I portkeyed Erbe to the ministry with a note attached to him, deciding to go in later. Granger needed me more now.

As Erbe disappeared, Hermione grabbed her tank top and attempted to put it back on. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and stomach from the fall. As she struggled to put her top back on, she began to break down. I helped her put it back on. Then she held on to me as I apparated us to her apartment.

Even when we arrived, she didn't let go. She continued to cry, and weirdly, I didn't mind. I have never seen her truly break down before. Then again, I suspect any woman would break down after nearly being raped and killed.

Eventually she fell asleep still clutching me. I gently carried her to her bedroom and laid her down desperately trying not to wake her. As I crept out of the room I heard Hermione mutter a faint Thank you. Then, I apparated home.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hermione~**

Looking back I still can't believe it. No, I'm not thinking about the fact that I was almost raped or killed. Nor am I thinking about the fact that I am bruised and cut. I'm thinking about the fact that Draco Malfoy saved me.

Out of all the people who I was wishing for to save me, Draco Malfoy never popped into my head. Even if he was only a few blocks away. I remember when he arrived in the alleyway, I though for sure he was going to help the Death Eater. Then I heard my attacker's voice in my head, telling me to take off my shirt so I did.

Then I was pulled out of my trance and looked around.

The next thing I knew Draco and my attacker were rolling around on the ground. Then, the attacker was knocked out. The look on Draco's face at this point scared me the most. He looked ready to kill. He began to kick furiously at the attacker's face. The man was losing a lot of blood, and I cold tell he had a broken nose. Draco had to stop, or he'd kill the man. So I called for him to stop. He calmed and did what he had to do.

I felt a cold breeze and realized I was sitting here in my bra. As I tried to pull my shirt on, I felt painful scratches and bruises. Draco noticed my struggle and came to help me for the second time. That's when it really hit me. I burst out in uncontrollable tears. Draco apparated us to my flat, and I clung to him like a lost puppy. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. Instead, he embraced me.

I remember drifting to sleep still crying. I remember him picking me up and carrying me to my room to lay me down. I remember telling him thank you.

But most of all I remember feeling incredibly safe in his arms. _What is wrong with me? __  
_  
**The next day…  
**  
I knew I couldn't hide in the house forever, even if it was Saturday. My friends are what you call determined, especially when it came to the weekly girl talk lunches.

So I took a quick shower and noticed my scars from the other day. I quickly healed them then gathered my bushy hair into a sloppy bun with a headband and slipped on a simple sundress. This week's lunch was being held at the new Florescent café, a new flowery restaurant in Hogsmeade.

I apparated to the café and immediately spotted my friends sitting at a magically enlarged table. They all greeted me cheerily, a little too cheerily.

"You guys know, don't you?", I asked.

"Know what?" Lavender, Ron's wife, asked in feigned innocence.  
"You know what. About the almost rape, Hermione, damsel in distress fiasco." I say knowingly.

"Well…I heard what Draco told Harry. Do you want to discuss it?", Ginny said apprehensively.

I sighed. "Sure, I might as well get it out now.", I say dismissively. I looked around the table. Ginny (married to Harry), Lavender, Luna (married to Neville), Tonks (married to Remus), Angelina (married to Fred), and Fleur (married to Bill) all looked at me like they were in pre-school and its story time. It was only then that I realized I was sitting a table full of married women.

"Well…basically I stormed out of Draco's apartment because we had another argument after I was assigned his healer."

"Ooo, Draco? When did it become Draco? I thought it was always Malfoy. "Lavender said amusedly. The other girls giggled.

"Yes…I mean Malfoy's apartment." I corrected myself. I spent the next ten minutes explaining to them what happened.

"Ah, Draco is you knight and shining armor", Angelina says dramatically.

"I believe the term is knight IN SHINY armor" Tonks corrected her amusedly. We all broke into giggles.

"You guys, the worst part is that while he held me when I was crying, I felt safe. Safer than I had in a long time", I said admittedly.

"You love him", Tonks said automatically.

"What! That's ridiculous, I hate his guts" I opposed.

"No you love his guts. Haven't you heard there is a very thin line between love and hate?" Ginny says in a knowing manner.

"But there is still a line, and I am never going to cross it!" I say annoyed at this point.

"I knew I loved Remus since the first time he held me, after Sirius's death. I cried and cried, then Remus held me and it all felt better and I felt not guilty and safe." Tonks said reminiscently.

"Draco iz a good catch, Ermione'. He haz monee et iz very good looking." Fleur says.

"He donates to charity and look at what he does for the war. He works very hard, and he is still a good person despite all of what his father did to him. He mentors at an orphan shelter when he has free time. And all of those women obsessed with him means he must be incredible in the bedroom", Luna lists.

"I knew you'd bring something about sex into this", Ginny said jokingly.

"He is still a pompous, arrogant bastard. And he's not handsome!" I argue. All the girls rolled their eyes at my last statement. As Ginny opened her mouth to speak, I knew I was losing this argument. So I made a hasty retreat.

Right now, I felt like seeing the one person who always made me feel better.

"Oh my, I forgot all about my meeting with Narcissa. I have to go, sorry!" I lied quickly. The other girls smirked knowing they had won the argument, this time.

I apparated to the Malfoy Manor to find Narcissa in her den, reading a book. She looked up at me with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing here, Hermione? Isn't it the girl talk lunch time?" Narcissa asked as she put down her book.

"I bailed", I explained. "You haven't heard, have you?" I asked her. She looked confused at this point. I immediately went into the story. She nodded her head every so often and smiled when I explained how I got home. I expected to hear some wisdom and comforting words coming from her when I was I done. What I didn't expect to fly out of her mouth was…

"How did you feel when he held you?" I looked at her appalled. What was it with married women and being held?

"Um…safe and secure, I guess", I finally squeaked out. She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"I mean, of course I would feel safe with him. He did just save me!" I said defensively.

"Of course, dear. Whatever you say. It's just I always wished you two would get together. You two are perfect for each other, and you both don't realize it."

"Here we go again! I haven't heard the end of it from my friends for years, and now I hear it from you!"

"Oh come on, darling, you haven't noticed. He isn't as bad as you make him out to be. His childhood wasn't that great, okay it wasn't great at all. I tried to raise him normally, but whenever he did something wrong in his father's eyes, all of my teachings went down the drain along with some of Draco's blood."

"I know he was bea……had a rough childhood, but he's still a git!"

"I know, he can be a bit gittish a times, honey. He just has to take after his father in some aspects." Narcissa admitted.

I sighed. Why does EVERYONE want us together? It's probably because we're the only two single people left in our group of friends. I swear…. things were much simpler when we were more concerned about defeating Voldemort than tampering with people's love lives.

After a few more hours of debating with Narcissa, I went home feeling more tired than the night before.

~*~

**~Draco~**

I couldn't really believe the past three days I've had. First, I rescue Granger from a wanted Death Eater. In the same day, I felt something when I held her. I felt like I don't want to let her go and I wanted to protect her. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?

Then, my mates drill me after I told them what happened. After that I visited my Mum. They all claimed the same thing; that I was in love with Hermione Granger. I, of course, ignored their preposterous theories. But, their words stayed on my brains. While on my mission, I couldn't quite keep what they said out of my brain.

While looking at the dreary surroundings of an ancient ruin somewhere in Australia, all I could see was Granger crying and holding on to me. When I heard a blast from one of the other Aurors all I heard was Ron laughing and saying, "You love her, mate. I knew it."

When I saw a Death Eater jump from behind a crumbling wall, all I saw was Erbe attempting to rape Granger. The fire inside of me from the other night lit again. But, before I could hex the Death Eater, he hit me with the Sectumsempra spell (A.K.A. one of the most painful spells on the Earth) that's when my partner, Harry, found me.

He stunned the Death Eater and portkeyed me home. Then, with my last bit of strength, I Patronused Granger and blacked out. I wake up to find Granger right over me, her hair falling wet. She must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Good, you're awake"

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day"

"A day? You were here for a day?"

"Yeah, um I used your shower, if that's okay", She said shyly.

"Yeah, sure."

I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down gently.

"You have to heal. You will have scars from that curse"

"And it's partly your fault", I said sulking.

She looked confused. "How is it partly my fault?" I looked at her knowingly. It seemed to dawn on her what I was talking about. Her face then held a guilty expression.

"I've...er...I've been meaning to thank you for, you know saving me."

"No problem."

"You didn't have to."

"Actually I sort of did, he was a wanted Death Eater."

"So, the only reason you saved me was because he was a wanted Death Eater? If it was just some regular wizard, you would have let it happen?", She said a tersely.

"No, your putting words in my mouth. Of course I would have still helped you, I would have still helped any witch." She seemed to have calmed down after I said this.

"Oh, well…That's better. Look, how about we try to be civil. It would make our jobs much better, and I can't be rude to my hero now can I?" she said sarcastically. "So, friends?" She held out her hand.

"Friends", I said as I shook her outstretched hand. She smiled a pretty smile and went to go get some blue potion.

In the next few weeks, Hermione and I didn't argue once. Okay, we did argue once. But it ended with a food fight, so it doesn't count.

Usually, I just popped in her apartment at random times. Doing this, I found out about the weirdest things of Miss Granger.

One, she charmed her library to automatically refill with the newest books from a muggle place called Barnes and Nobles. She is also addicted to Oreos (she introduced me to them) and yogurt (together). And, she likes to dance in her underwear while lip singing to songs on her wireless.

How do I know that last bit, one may ask. Well, I remember apparating into her living room, and she didn't hear me because the music was loud.

There was Hermione, dressed in nothing but her boy-cut striped knickers and a skimpy pink tank top. First thing that popped into my mind was 'great bod'. But the thought was quickly forgotten when I realized she was singing and dancing to some muggle song on her wireless.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, __  
__And they're like It's better than yours, __  
__Damn right it's better than yours, __  
__I can teach you, __  
__But I have to charge I know you want it, __  
__The thing that makes me, __  
__What the guys go crazy for. __  
__They lose their minds, __  
__The way I wind, __  
__I think its time ___

_La la-la la la, __  
__Warm it up. Lala-lalala, __  
__The boys are waiting ___

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, __  
__And they're like It's better than yours, __  
__Damn right it's better than yours, __  
__I can teach you, __  
__But I have to charge ___

_I can see you're on it, __  
__You want me to teach thee __  
__Techniques that freaks these boys, __  
__It can't be bought, __  
__Just know, __  
__thieves get caught, __  
__Watch if your smart, ___

_La la-la la la, __  
__Warm it up, __  
__La la-la la la, __  
__The boys are waiting,_

By this time Hermione had tripped over her stool and rolled backwards over her couch. As she was getting up, she froze.

She had finally spotted me standing near the door laughing. She turned beet red and turned off the song. "How long have you been there?" "Long enough", I replied while still laughing.

She bit her lip embarrassedly and then looked down. That's when she noticed what she was wearing. "I'm going to have to obliviate you, you know."

"Oh, darling, nothing is ever going to make me forget that" I said while still laughing.

She didn't talk to me for two days after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hermione~**

A week after the 'milkshake incident', Draco was called on an important mission along with his partner, Harry. He couldn't tell me much but just vaguely informed me he would be looking for a group of Death Eaters in hiding. He also said it might take a few weeks.

It has been three and a half weeks since he and Harry departed and I've been bored out of my mind. I never realized how many times a day that man got hurt. So now I'm back to shifts at St. Mungo's.

The thing that irks me the most is how I find myself missing him. When I confessed this to the girls at one of our lunches they immediately went into the expected response. I loved him. And again I flat out denied their theories. We are JUST friends. And went I told them this; all of their faces broke out in triumphant smirks. _Prats_.

So now here I am packing up to leave my office, when a Patronus stag enters. I immediately recognize it as Harry's. I get the message to apparate to Draco's condo. I do and I end up outside his door (he has apparation wards set up).

First, I noticed Harry attempting to hex the door down. Then I heard the crashes and banging coming from inside the apartment.

"What happened?" I ask Harry. He abandons his effort to get inside of the door and focuses on me.

"Basically, we found Lucius alive on the mission. Draco tried to kill him but Lucius got away. But before this, Lucius threatened Narcissa. To sum it up, by the time we got to the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was already badly hurt and Lucius was standing over her. Draco and his dad battled for a while then Draco finally killed him."

"Where is Narcissa? Is she alive? What did you do with Lucius's body? How did Draco kill him? When did…." I said hurriedly. I had so many questions in my head and they were all coming out at once.

"Slow down Hermione! Narcissa is at St. Mungo's."

"That's impossible! I was just there!"

"She's on the spell damage floor…you work on the third floor today, right?"

"Yes. But, what did you do with Lucius's body?"

"Sent it to the Ministry...they'll understand."

"How is Draco doing?"

"You do hear him, right?" Soon as these words left Harry's mouth a loud bang echoed inside of the room.

"Is he hurt?"

"Yeah, but he won't let me in. I've tried everything. I've been trying for half an hour. And I think he is hurting himself more."

"Go home to Ginny, Harry. I can handle it."

"You can handle it?" He asked skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ginny would go spare if she found out you were in England for thirty whole minutes and you didn't visit her. Go!"

"Thanks, Mione'. If you need me just Patronus me."

I nodded in response as he apparated away. Then, I turned my attention to the door. _Great, how am I going to deal with a moody and depressed Draco?_ I timidly knocked on the door.

"Go away, Harry!" I heard him yell through the door.

"It's not Harry, it's Hermione! Open up!"

"Hermione, leave me alone."

"You sound like a little kid. Open up, you shouldn't be alone right now and I have to heal you"

"NO, why do you care?"

"Cause I care about you. Open up, please" I knew I had broken his resolve when I heard the door creak open. I step into his once creepily clean apartment that is now trashed. The tables are tipped over; glass is all over the floor. The whole apartment is a mess.

"What happened?" I ask him...already knowing the answer. He is has a gash across his face and a few scratches on his arm. His muggle clothes are torn…and there are bloodstains all on him. I flip the couch back over with my wand. And he sits down on it in a daze. He seems to be calming down.

"Draco, you have to tell me what happened" As he begins to talk about the mission, I begin to heal him.

"And then I found her…lying on the ground with a pool of blood all around her. He was just standing there, with a glass in his hand. The bastard. Then he looks up at me and smirks. After that, I don't really remember anything. I just remember him falling; I finally wiped that stupid smirk off his face. Once and for all."

"Draco…" I started but was interrupted.

"I know what your about to say, Hermione. He was my father...and I should still care about him but I don't! He almost killed my mother…and there is a chance she is still going to die. I hate him…I'm glad I killed him!" He said vehemently. Tears were starting to pour out of his eyes. "It's because of him I'm all alone, now."

I hugged him to me. He began sobbing into my stomach while I wrapped my arms around his head. "How could you think you are all alone? You have Harry, Ron; you have so many friends Draco. You have me."

I heard his sobs lessen and he pulled me down to him. We were now face to face. And as I looked into his silver eyes, _as corny as it sounds_, I found myself unable to breathe. The next thing I know, he's pulling me into a kiss. My mind goes blank. I acknowledge my clothes being ripped off and my hands all over his body.

It was all a big blur, a big pleasurable blur. Two- hours later I am lying naked in his bed next to him while he is fast asleep. And then I realize I do love him. My friends were right.

_Prats_

_** ~*~**_

**~Draco~**

I wake up to the smell of warm vanilla and the feel of a soft form entwined with my body. As I peek open my eyes, I immediately notice the brown mass of hair on my chest and my mind flash backs to what happened yesterday.

_The mission, my father, my mother, the hospital, freaking out, Hermione._

I look over at Hermione and my grey eyes reach her open brownish hazel ones. She smiles a small smile up at me as I stare down at her.

"Hi", she whispers shyly; her cheeks turning red.

"Hi", I whisper back. As she starts to sit up, the sheet starts to slip down; almost revealing her bare chest. She remembers she is naked and hurriedly pulls the sheet up to her chin turning beet red.

"Hermione we just made love and you are shy being naked around me?" I say amusedly.

She turns, if possible, even redder.

"You know this is the most quiet I've ever seen you. I like you this way. I should shag you more." I say jokingly. She gets a fake affronted look on her face and punches me playfully in the arm. I flinch, even her playful punches hurt. At that moment her stomach growls….loudly.

"I'm hungry", she declares.

"That much is obvious", I say sarcastically.

"Well…aren't you going to make me something?" she asks confusedly.

"Er…no"

"Please?" She pleads with her puppy dog face on. _If she weren't so gorgeous and wrapped in a sheet, I would never agree to this. But seeing as she is… _  
"Sure", I sigh.

"Thank you." She says as she leans in for a kiss. One that I readily complied with. Then I dreadily trudged my way to the kitchen.

As I'm fixing us both breakfast, I turn around to see Hermione walking sleepily into the kitchen… wearing my t-shirt. As she notices me eyeballing her attire, she cheekily replies…

"Your boxers were taken" I smirk at her as I turn and continue to fix the food. Just then an owl started to tap at the window.

"I'll get it", Hermione said as she got up and opened the window. "It's the Daily Prophet, where do you keep your money?"

"Look in that cookie jar on the island"

She takes out the appropriate amount of money from the jar my mother gave me. Then it hits me, my mother.

"Hermione, we have to check on my mother! I can't believe I forgot."

"Leave the breakfast on the stove. Get dressed, I'll meet you at St. Mungo's in five minutes", Hermione orders.

"Why do we have to meet there?" I ask stupidly.

"Well, I don't fancy waltzing into my job wearing nothing but your t-shirt", she said sarcastically.

As I turn off the stove and run into my room to get dressed, I hear Hermione say quietly in an annoyed tone, "Where in the bloody hell did that man throw my bra?"

What she doesn't know is that I hid it the kitchen cupboard. I smirk to myself, _she'll never find it. _"Hermione, don't you have other bras at home?" I ask cheekily.

"Your right, I do. If you find it, floo it to me", she says ignoring my cheek. She then apparated home.

___________________________________________________________

Five minutes later, I find myself fully dressed and standing in the lobby of St. Mungo's waiting for Hermione to arrive.

After about two minutes of waiting, she apparates directly in front of me. Successfully scaring the hell out of me.

When she sees my startled expression she giggles and motions for me to follow her.

"I contacted the hospital ahead of time to let them know we were coming. Come on, they moved her to another room." Hermione said.

As we continued to walk down the hallway, a bad sense of foreboding came over me with each passing patient or healer I saw. Slowly I begin to feel sick and weary of seeing my mother's state.

Hermione looked over at me and must have recognized the scared feeling on my face that I had been so desperately trying to hide. Because after a few moments of glancing over at me; she took my hand and squeezed it. Immediately, some of the uneasiness in me started to drain. I squeezed her hand back and she leaned into me more while walking.

As we reached the room, a healer I briefly recognized as Parvarti Patil left out.

"How is she Parvarti?" Hermione ask sadly.

"She's doing much better. The spell he used on her was ancient. But we've managed to drain her of the bad effects. She needs her rest, though. So I gave her a sleeping draught about five hours ago. I'm so sorry, Draco. None of us would have suspected this to happen to Narcissa", Parvarti said sadly.

"I'm just glad you were there in time to save her, Draco" Hermione said as she squeezed my hand again. She had never let it go.

"You were there?" Parvarti asked in surprise. "So you know who did this?"

"Yes…my father", I sneered.

"Oh my gosh! How sad for you. If you need anything, anything, don't be afraid to ask me. Can you answer some questions for the statement? We need to know exactly what happened." Parvarti said in a sweet flirty tone. At this point I was annoyed and a little angry. _This woman is flirting and asking me for an interview when my mother is lying in a hospital bed._

Just when I was about to open my mouth to give a rude reply, Hermione answered for me.

"I don't think my 'boyfriend' feels up to answering questions right now, Parvarti. Whatever you need to know, you can find out from me" Hermione sneered. I noticed she stressed the word boyfriend.

Parvarti looked a little put out at Hermione's last statement. In a moment of tense silence Parvarti answered back saucily…

"It's funny…Lavender has never mentioned 'you' had a boyfriend"

"It's funny…I didn't know Lavender still talked to you after you tried to seduce Ron a week before their wedding", Hermione replied.  
With that, Parvarti stumped away angrily, muttering in a different language under her breath.

"I think I'm going to be taking Narcissa's case personally", Hermione said. As she entered the room I heard her say in an undertone, "I can't believe that hag got through Healer training. Must have slept her way to the top"

I laughed at that one but when I glanced at the bed surrounded by curtains, I immediately sobered.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hermione asked tentatively as I approached the bed.

"No, I want you here with me", I replied distantly.

I pulled back the curtains and glanced down at my mother, expecting to see scratches and bruises. Her face was flawless, except for a few aging lines, it was as porcelain as ever. This was a phenomenal improvement since just last night, that face was blood covered.

I reached down and stroked her cheek as Hermione came up and hugged me from behind and kissed my shoulder.

After a few minutes of standing in this position, we sat down on the edge of the small bed.

"Draco, I know this is the worst time possible to ask this, but I can't stand it any longer. What are we?" Hermione asked attentively.

"I think you answered that question outside, Hermione", I said as I leaned in to give her a kiss. After we broke apart, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"But…I want to hear you say it." Hermione ordered.

"Okay...Hermione you are my girlfriend, the girl that's there for me when I need you, the girl I love" I say… I see her eyes fill with happy tears. _Home Run, Draco! You are definitely getting some tonight!_ I expected her to say something sappy; instead she what flew out her mouth was…

"Bloody hell, Draco! You are definitely getting some tonight", She said as she pulled me in roughly for a kiss. I laughed in my head, since my mouth was a little preoccupied at the moment. _I love this woman; I really do love this woman. _She broke away when she ran out of breath. "Oh yeah, I love you too", she added before pulling me back into a kiss.

"It is not very appropriate to snog on your mother's possible death bed, you know" said a weak voice in an amused tone. Hermione and I immediately broke apart and searched the room for which the voice belonged to, finding no one else in the room.

"I'm down here", the voice said coming from the direction of my mother.

"Mum! You're awake!"

"Narcissa! You're up!" Both Hermione and I yell at the same time.

"Oh don't act like I was Avada Kedavra-ed. My gosh, people. My ex just threw me a few old hexes, nothing I can't handle" Mum said in a pish-posh tone. Even when surviving a near death experience, Mother is still cool headed.

"So what did you do to old Luci-poo? Can't believe the bastard was still alive. I remember you arriving Draco, then I blacked out"

"I killed him, mum I…I saw you lying there and I…I killed my father", I said starting to crack up. _Keep your cool, Draco. Don't let them see you lose it. _  
"Draco, it's okay to cry. He was your father. I know he was an evil man, and I know he deserved what he got. But he's still part of the reason you're here. It's okay for you to cry, you don't have to build up a strong exterior", Hermione whispered smoothly into my ear. My mother watched the exchange between us with a huge smile on her face.

"So, onto the more important matters, how did you two get together?" Both Hermione and I laughed.

"Well, it all started during my near- rape experience" Hermione said while smiling.

"Really? I'd say it started when I first saw you dancing in your knic…" I said but was cut off by Hermione's hand over my mouth. Mum laughed.

"Draco Malfoy, if you finish that sentence I won't do the deed I promised you earlier today", Hermione said cryptically.

"What deed? Oh…you mean shagg…" I started but was cut off again by Hermione's hand. At this point, Mum was nearly in tears from laughing so much.

Hermione gave me a significant embarrassed look that clearly said 'shut up'. So for the second time that day, I complied with her wishes.

"Love you, Mione'" I said smoothly hoping to wipe that annoyed glare off her face.

"Don't call me Mione' and I love you too" she said with a slight smile on her face. We then continued to talk to my mother for a few hours. Hermione concluded from examining my mum briefly that she could go home in a few weeks.

As we left the hospital room there was only one thing on my mind. I turned to Hermione and asked hopefully…"Am I still getting shagged?"

Hermione laughed and winked mischievously. I took that as a yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hermione and Draco~ ******

**Two years later….. (Hermione) **  
As I paced down the hallway of St. Mungo's, I fondly remembered why it is I am late. It seems like ever since I married Draco a year and half ago, I've been late everyday.

_Damn that man and his constant need of jumping into the tub while I take showers_.

And it's not as if we have only one bathroom. He had built a nine -bedroom house on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor complete with five bathrooms. When I asked why so many rooms, he told me he expected me to fill them.

_Hah! Like eight babies are popping out of this womb! _I take the lift down to the healer locker-room, where we pick up our newly laundered uniforms and change. As I round the corner to the laundry desk, I begin to feel queasy and lightheaded at the same time.

After a few minutes of walking: I begin to feel really sick. I put a hand on the wall to lean on and Parvarti Patil walks by. She stops to ask me if I am alright.

_Correction…this is Padama- Parvarti would have just stuck her nose in the air and kept walking. _  
"I'm feeling a little…" and then I black out and remember nothing.

**(Draco)**

I'm sitting in a briefing meeting and half-listening to Kingsley Shacklebolt go on and on about the suspicion of goblins planning on revolting for the thousandth time. This is really getting old and boring. Just when I was about to nudge Harry to start a game of hangman, the secretary burst through the door.

Immediately, all eyes are on her.

"Sorry. Your wife…your wife…fainted,…" she said panting

"Again!" Harry interrupted, already standing. "That's the third time this month. I'm glad men can't get pregnant"

"Not you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, I got the owl", the secretary said. Harry's interruption gave her a chance to regain her breath.

Shock pulsed through me. And I sit still in my sit, unsure what to do.

"Go! You imbecile!" Kingsley yells. This pulls me out of my trance. I get up and run out of the room to the lift- the only place where you can apparate.

I apparate and reappear at the front desk. There is a young witch looking into a hand size mirror and adjusting her eyebrows with her wand.

"Hermione Malfoy!" I say. She jumps and murmurs one moment please. Then she continues to adjust her eyebrows.

"Hermione Malfoy! Now!" I yell impatiently. She looks affronted and huffs as she searches the list.

"Room 142. Geez! Take a chill spell" She says rudely and continues to resize her eyebrows.

I take off down the hallway and find the room after a few minutes.

As I enter, I find Hermione arguing with one of the Patil sisters.

"Hermione, you really need to stay in bed for a little longer!"

"Padama, I'm fine! I feel fine!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Hermione, she's right. Rest." I say as I come up to her bed. Both women jump when they notice me in the room.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that! I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry, but don't change the subject. You are staying here if the healer says you have to"

"You don't even know why I am here!"

"Sure I do. You work here." I say sarcastically. She gives me one of her half amused glares.

"You know what I mean!"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked in a tone like I was describing the weather.

"You don't sound very surprised", Hermione said in a hurt tone.

"Of course I'm not! I'm a Malfoy…it was bound to happen some time" I said jokingly. Then she gave me a real glare. _Uh oh! Time to make it up!_

"Mione'…we've been planning for months. I'm excited, I really am. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you are carrying our baby because I know I'll love it just as much as I love you." I said sweetly as I sat down on the edge of her bed and bent over to kiss her softly.

"Really? You mean it?" she said teary-eyed.

"No, I nice it." She rolled her eyes at my dumb joke and leans in to kiss me again. "Of course I mean it, Mi'"

**~*~**

**~Hermione~**

**Seventeen years later….**

"Merlin! Would you shut up for two seconds! I'm not trying to get inducted into the Weasley family!" my daughter, Anaya, yells at Sirius, Harry's son. Her newly long red hair swished behind her as she stalked into the kitchen.

"Why did you have to invite him? You could have just invited Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, not their prattish, arrogant son! Even if it is his birthday, I mean who ACTUALLY wants to celebrate HIS birth?" Anaya said sulkingly as she watched me prepare the food.

"Dear, we all were wondering why on your birthday you decided to dye your hair red. Not that it's not nice, honey! But why? You had such beautiful platinum blonde hair!" I said dramatically, hoping to change the subject.

"Mum…look at my personality. Blonde doesn't fit me, and neither does brunette! Their too….too! I needed unique but not too unique like Tonks' hair. I needed flamboyant but not giving the appearance that I'm trying to be! I needed fiery, so I choose red. And quite frankly, I believe it suits me. I'll be the only redhead in Slytherin!" Anaya exclaimed dramatically. I laughed at her little speech. I had to admit, the red did suit her a lot more.

"Honey, go tell them dinner is in five minutes"

"But Pothead is in there!" Anaya said while pouting.

"For the last time, don't call him Pothead!" I admonish.

"Okay…But Siriusly Stupid is in there!" Anaya said while crossing her arms.

"Anaya Cerulean Malfoy! Move it!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm gone!" Anaya said dully while shuffling slowly towards the door. I sigh. She has my brains, my shape, and my eyes, but everything else is her father's.

_Speaking of her father, I haven't seen him in hours. _I peek into the dining room where everyone, including Draco and Remus who are in deep conversation, is sitting and talking joyfully to one another. Well almost everyone.

I spot Anaya and Sirius near the middle of the table, talking heatedly. I try to tune in to their conversation.

"..think you are just trying to take the spotlight on our party! Like you always do!" Sirius said accusingly. _Did I mention they share a birthday-August 19? Anaya was actually born premature, just like I was. _  
"Oh please! It's you who craves attention. Your Dad saved the bloody world and he doesn't ask for ONE photo shoot. But you think we should alert the Quibbler as soon as you manage to get to the bathroom on time! Or maybe we should, considering!" Anaya said back viciously.

"Oi! That was ONE time! I was nine!" Sirius said defensively. "And don't try to change the subject of discussion! The red hair is just for that Thomas bloke, isn't it! Took one look at Felicity and was head over heels when he came to the party with you."

"This has nothing to do with Austere Thomas or Felicity. Why would I be jealous of my own cousin?"

"She's not your cousin, she's mine! And you hardly even know her; she lives in France with MY Aunt and Uncle!"

"Fleur and Bill are as much my aunt and uncle as they are yours!" Anaya said indignantly.

"Well, they are now! Now that you've gone and edited your DNA with Weasley blood."

"I did not, edit my DNA! I dyed it, you imbecile!"

"Harsh, Malfoy. Harsh"

At this point I tuned out of the conversation. Those two are CONSTANTLY fighting, but let someone try to harm either one and they immediately defend each other. They are worst than Draco and I when we were kids. This only means one thing, they are eventually going to realize their love.

As I continued to prepare the meal, a Hogwarts owl flew through the window and dropped four letters down on the table.

"Anaya, Tyson, Amber, Zac! Get in here!" I yelled. All four of my children filed in. Tyson and Zac (who looked remarkably like Draco) immediately exclaimed in perfect sync…

"I didn't do it!"

"I know you didn't do anything, your Hogwarts letters have come!"

"Mum…Did I get? Did I get it? Oh open it for me please!" Anaya asked in nervous excitement. All of her children were talking at the same time, except for Zac who looked noticeably pale.

"What if…what if I get sorted in Hufflepuff, mummy? Or if I don't make any friends? Or if I…." Zac asked while looking up at me with a worried expression.

"You won't be sorted into Hufflepuff, but if you were, we'd still love you. You will make friends, you're to cool for that, and no more what if questions." Draco said from the doorway.

All five of us jumped when we realized his presence.

"Don't do that!" we all yelled in sync.

"Right…sorry!" Draco apologized as he moved over to wrap his arms around my waist. I leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Open them up" I said. Tyson, who was a fifth year, and Amber, who was a third, looked vastly uninterested in their letters and moved to open their's first.

"Anaya, Zac, you'll have to open them eventually" Draco said kindly. Both sighed and opened their letters. Calm took over the features of Zac when he read that he did, in deed, get in. Anaya, however, was looking at her letter with a mixture of happiness and rage.

"Anaya… Anaya, honey. Did you get Head Girl?" I asked softly.

"Oh I got it alright…" she said serenely. Both Draco and I sighed in relief. "BUT SO DID POTHEAD!" Both Draco and I groaned.

_This was going to be a long, long year._

Anaya then marched into the kitchen, surely to confront Sirius about his accomplishment. As the kids filed out of the kitchen, I realized something.

"Draco, this is a little like déjà vu. This is the second time two people who hate each other are forced to work together." I said airily.

"Yeah, but we didn't really hate each other. Now Did we?" Draco said while helping me levitate the food into the dining room.

"Nope and neither do they. Wanna make a bet?" I asked mischievously.

"For what?"

"They are together by Christmas break."

"I say Easter, Anaya is right stubborn like her mum. Loser has to bend to winner's wants and needs for two weeks. This means plenty of shagging for me." Draco said seriously.

"Don't you already get enough?"

'Oh, Mi', one can never get enough!"


End file.
